Heero's Unfortunate Destiny
by RyuichiGravi
Summary: Heero realizes the mistakes for being kidnapped the hard way. What will Willow do, being so lustfully attracted to him? (complete) Rated M for Sexual Content in chapters 2 and 8. Also rated for language.
1. Wait, What's Going On?

Heero's Unfortunate Destiny 

Author's Note: This is my first fic, so tell me if it needs work. I tend to rush some scenes. Constructive criticism accepted

6 months after the Eve Wars… 

Preventer HQ

"Now that you've all been enrolled in the same school, it's," Une was talking to the former G-Pilots when her phone rang, "hold on a second, yes, um hm…wait, are you sure? Alright he'll be there in a few moments, let me tell him." She was looking straight at Heero when she was talking. "Everyone out, except for you, Heero."

"Why me?"

"Because I need to talk to you." So everyone left Une's office and retreated to her little window outside the door. "The call was from someone from your past who hasn't seen you since you were six."

"And that would be?" Heero said, slightly annoyed with the special treatment.

"Your mother."

Heero's jaw dropped slightly. "How is this possible? She died when I was six…"

"I don't know the details, but she's here right now and has come a long ways to see you again." She opened the door (not where the other pilot were hiding, mind you) and let a skinny woman clad in a blue gown lined in sapphires into the room.

"M…mother?" Heero stammered, uncertainly.

"Hello, Heero." The woman said giving her son a big long hug. "I missed you so…"

"I'll let you two be…" Une said as she excused herself from the room through the door the other pilots were hiding and joined them in their spy.

"I thought you had died…"

"You ran away before the truth could be revealed to you."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, your uncle died recently and I inherited his will, it contained $40 billion and Japan. So, I'm kind of dressed up because I'm kind of like the Empress of Japan."

"…" Heero said confused.

"I almost forgot. I brought someone special with me that you should remember. Come on, Willow, Heero won't bite." She said, motioning a red head to her side.

"Hello again, my love." Willow said.

Duo called for Relena who, without hesitation, came to spy with them.

"What…are you…talking about…?" Heero stammered, slightly blushing at her beauty.

"Don't you remember my father's plans for us at such a young age? We were so in love…but you ran away 2 days after I was betrothed to you." Willow answered with a matter-of-factually tone.

Heero stood slowly and ran for the door, but was stopped by two massive men who were obviously guards under his mother's service. They dragged him into an upright position as his mother began circling like a hawk. "Those PSO bastards stole you from me. But they didn't do half bad in raising you… Don't you agree, Willow?"

"Entirely." She answered as she walked towards Heero.

"No, no!" Relena cried softly.

Willow motioned for the guards to make him sit in a chair, which they did without question. She sat on his lap and ruffled his hair seductively. "Hmm… I wonder, since the PSO made him stronger, I wonder if he's better at sex…" The smirked at him then kissed him brutally on his neck making Heero wince with pain.

"Now, now, Willow, save that for tonight. Then you'll experience it for yourself firsthand." Heero's mother, Agatha said, waving for Willow to stop.

"What's tonight?" Heero asked. '_Do I really want to know_?'

"The Betrothal Ceremony." She answered and walked through the door leaving a small pile of envelopes on Une's desk.

The 2 guards let go of Heero, letting him stand up. "Come on, let's go boy."

"I'm not going with you, I have work to do here…" Heero started, but was cut off by a sharp punch into his gut leaving a small gash from a set of extra sharp brass knuckles. Heero bent down in pain and was smacked in the head with a butt of a pistol, causing him to go unconscious. They picked him up and carried him out of the office.

Une walked in and picked up the envelopes and handed them out.

"What's this for, onna?" Wufei asked Une.

"The Ceremony tonight in the mansion."


	2. Seductive Suicide

Heero's Unfortunate Destiny 2

Chapter 2: Seductive Suicide 

"_The Ceremony tonight."_

They all arrived on time to the ceremony and each was escorted to their seat at the table. Once everyone was seated, Willow entered dragging a chair behind her. Strapped to the chair was Heero, and he did not look happy.

"Welcome, all." Agatha said, "We have come on this of many joyous occasions to celebrate these two lovebirds before they wed tomorrow. Let's make sure they have a nice dinner before they get started."

Dinner was served and eaten quickly, and with that, dessert. "Now that we've all eaten to capacity, we shall all toast to a prosperous ceremony end to these two." They toasted and Willow picked up a knife to cut off Heero's bonds. As soon as they were off, Heero bolted for the door. Once it was open, one of the guards stood there, and Heero was still. The guard moved his hand a bit and pulled it down, leaving a mark on Heero's neck from a syringe he held in his hand that was now in his bloodstream. Heero fell back, unable to keep himself upright. Relena was nervous. '_Heero never acts like that when Dr. J does things like that to him…_' Willow picked up Heero and carried him up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Duo pulled the other people to a window outside of the master bedroom.

Inside the Master Bedroom 

Heero looked like he was going to pass out right when Willow pulled him onto the bed and she sat on him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, as he lied there weakly. He knew something was wrong. '_There must have been something in that liquid in the syringe…'_ But his thought were scattered when she pulled of his shirt and kissed his bare skin brutally, leaving dark bruises on his chest and neck. She slowly pulled of her dress, leaving only her bra and panties on. Heero's mind began to race once more. '_Not like this, not with her…'_

Willow continued to strip Heero of his clothes and began to seduce her love. She began to thrust harder and harder against the helpless teen. His breathing became shallower and shallower as he realized that his body was combating the syringe's liquid. Willow was trying very hard to get Heero to cooperate with her to get what she wanted. She was kissing him so hard the he started to bleed. Every thirty minutes, Agatha would pop in unexpectedly and thrust more of the syringe's liquid into Heero's system making him sweat and pant to keep himself from passing out. He was considerably pissed off about this preplanned rape. After about six hours, Willow stopped, feeling very happy about getting what she wanted, and she dressed Heero and left him some food. He stood up to walk over to the table to eat it, but he passed out before he reached the table.

'_Not like this…_'

Author's Note:

Sorry this is so short people. The next chapter should be longer and sadder. Sorry for the sex scene people!

HeeroYuui


	3. Heero's Sickness

Heero's Unfortunate Destiny Chapter 3

The next day, Heero's mother allowed the G-Pilots, Une and Relena to see Heero. When they entered his room, he was sitting on his white bed, in a pool of blood, shaking. They walked towards him, only to get a reply of a jump from the teen and a shaky voice say, "Have you come to kill me?"

"What, Heero? Why would we kill you?" Quatre exclaimed, only to get a shiver and a sharp intake of breath from him.

Relena raised Heero's head to look at him, but wasn't expecting what to find. He was deathly pale and cold. She felt his forehead and it was hot. Relena felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked down to his stomach where there was a large gash in his side from where he was punched in the side with the iron knuckles. Evidently, the rape had caused the wound to rip even wider, losing more and more blood with each passing minute.

"He's sick! How could you do this to him? Or even let it get this far?" Relena yelled at Agatha.

"It must have been that shit that she kept running through his system all night long…" Wufei said lowly, "What kind of a mother are you! You're a bitch!"

"Yes it was. He's allergic to it. Or so it seems." Agatha answered.

"How many time did you give it to him?" Trowa demanded angrily, acting much different than his normal, quiet self. Heero let out a small groan and fell to his side.

"Um, lets see, they were at it for about 6 hours; I gave it to him every half an hour, so, that's about 12 times." Agatha said.

"What?!?" they all said in unison.

"Do you know what kind of drugs were in that, that…thing!?" Une yelled.

"Yes, I do. I made it myself, you see. It mainly consists of cleaning soaps."

"Are you crazy! That could kill him, especially that he's allergic to it! Do you even care about your son's life?!?"

"Actually, he's not my son."

"B...bitch" Heero hissed behind them.

"I forged the paperwork to look like my dear sister's writing. She's your real mother, boy." Heero shook at the statement, and gasped.

"The…then where is she?" Heero said weakly.

"Oh, she's alive…but you're still under my custody."

"What?" the Japanese asked.

"You **will **be marrying today."

"What he needs is a doctor, not a red headed bitch!" Duo exclaimed.

BANG!!!!

A shot was fired to Heero who immediately stilled himself. "Stay away from my love; next time, I won't miss." Willow's form said, stepping out into the light from behind Heero's bed. At the sound of her voice, Heero began to hyperventilate. He tried to stand up, but fell back down on the bed, wheezing more, his lings feeling like they were about to burst. Relena started towards him, but Willow stood in her way, gun raised to her chest. "Let him suffer. Come any closer to my love and I'll blow your brains out, missie." She walked towards him and Heero tried to squirm away, but she just grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to her. He winced as she squeezed him to her body, and let out a hiss of pain. The brunette was nervous and ashamed, and both emotions appeared on his face as Willow began running her fingers through his hair. She kissed his neck causing him to close his eyes and try to back away into the floor, but she held him tight, biting the side of his neck, making him bleed.

"Who does she think she is? A vampire?" Duo yelled sarcastically.

Willow forced Heero to stand, only to have him fall over and cough up small amounts of blood. '_I need Dr. J… he can help. He can fix this…Please don't let me die. At least without apologizing to her…'_

"Oh my God!" a woman screamed as she ran into the room and pushed past Willow, causing her to slip onto the floor. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner…I could have stopped this insane act…"

"Who are you?" Heero breathed.

"I am Tay," she said, "your mother."

"Mo…ther…"Heero said as he passed out in his mother's open arms.

"No! I will not let you ruin my plans, Tay! Your husband did that 11 years ago, and look how he is now! Dead! That's right, dead!"

"Hush, Agatha. Let my son go." She cried, "You've put him through too much already…" she looked down into her arms and saw Heero's weakened condition. "What? You tried to poison him! How could you! I swear, if he dies… you'll pay, sister. One way or another, I will find a way. I promise you that…"

"You forget too easily, Tay. I adopted him 2 days ago." Agatha said holding up the paperwork.

"No…mother…don't let them do this to me…please…" Heero whispered softly.

"Grab him." Agatha said sternly as a few guards came in and pulled him away from Tay. '_I'm not going, not without a good fight at least…'_ Heero struggled to get away from the guards, but with no avail. 2 held him down, as another punched him hard in his wound and left his fingers there, bruising and damaging his insides further. Heero gasped for air, and passed out. A guard picked him up and carried him out of the room. Willow glared and smirked at the seven left in the room.

"Don't expect to come to the ceremony." Agatha said harshly to the horror stricken group. She turned and left.


	4. The Unfortunate Wedding of the Century

Chapter 4

The wedding started like it was planned for the longest of time. The church was solid white and silver. The flower-embroidered draperies lined the windows as the bride to be walked into the room. Heero groaned and was sharply nudged by a guard in his back. Willow's dress was a silvery-white that came to her neck and spread out like a ball gown. The lace had eyelets of flowers and was lined in satin. She was so beautiful in that dress, but, alas, Heero did not care. (Sigh) She stepped to Heero and grabbed his hands in hers and smirked slightly. The priest in his normal attire of black and white started the ceremony.

"Marriage. Marriage is what brings us together today. Marriage: that blessed arrangement. So cherish your love, for it will last you," he paused and looked at the all-too familiar face of Heero, "forever." _I know him…_ Heero thought to himself as the preacher went on about love, peace, and happiness. "Do you, Willow Vitiate, take this man, Heero Yui, to be your lawful wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said as she smiled widely and squeezed Heero's hands tightly.

"Do you, Heero Yui, take this woman, Willow Vitiate, to be your lawful wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked Heero with a sigh in his voice.

"I…" he started. _I **do** know this voice…_ "I…" he looked at his mother who shook her head and smiled. "…Do…"

"Is there any reason, whatsoever, that this couple should not be married?" the preacher asked.

There was a silence that filled the room. No one said a word, and the ones that wanted to object, didn't have the heart to say anything. So the room was silent.

"Then…"

"WE OBJECT!!!!!!!!!!" everyone turned to look at the people who dared to interrupt the wedding. It was our little heroes and heroines standing in the doorway carrying pistols and machine guns.

_Wait, one of them is missing…_ Heero thought and then turned around to see the preacher pulling off a mask and hat, revealing a long, brown braid, and a pair of blue eyes. "Time to liven things up, buddy." Duo exclaimed punching Willow away from Heero.

"How could you!!!!!" Willow venomously hissed.

"Easily." Duo said.

"D…Duo!" Heero cried as a guard pulled out a gun and shot at Duo, causing the boy to soar into the wall and collapse. The guard then grabbed Heero by the back of his neck and punched him hard in his gut, making him cough up small amounts of blood from previous wounds there that hadn't fully healed. The guard then threw him to the wall. Heero collapsed a few seconds then regained himself and stood. He groaned and doubled over. Trowa ran to his side as the others shot at people in warning and checked the quivering boy's pulse.

"It's barely there; he needs a doctor immediately!!!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no he doesn't!" Willow exclaimed, pulling a small pistol from her garter and firing twice at Trowa.

Sirens wailed from outside and cars screeched to the door.

"Damn it." Agatha hissed.

"Agatha Brentwood, put your hands in the air." Everyone turned and saw Une with her gun held to Agatha's head. "You're under arrest." She smirked.


	5. Night of the Living Frosting

Heero's Unfortunate Destiny

Chapter 5

Heero awoke feeling horrible. A doctor was carefully applying bandages to his wounds. Then he went and placed an empty syringe on the table next to him, and then left. Heero sat up a few inches but collapsed again.

"You shouldn't try to strain yourself that much, Heero." A voice next to him said. Heero turned to see two beds next to him with Duo sitting up talking to him, and a still unconscious Trowa in the other. Duo turned to look at Trowa, and then back to Heero. "He's been like that ever since we got here. He must be tired." Heero forced a smile to his lips so that the braided brunette wouldn't worry.

"Well, at least someone new is alive and well." A new voice said. Heero and Duo turned to see Sally Po enter the room, dragging Wufei into the room with her. Then following the couple was Relena and Tay. They both looked as if they had been crying for some time now. But both looked surprisingly happy. "We half expected you to be gone."

"Any news on Trowa's condition yet?" Duo asked Sally.

"No, nothing." She said unhappily, shaking her head in the process. She walked over to Heero and pressed a button on the bed, causing the boy to jump. The bed slowly rose.

Looking at Relena, Heero felt like he was going to die. He wanted to apologize, but, unfortunately, didn't know how too. (He's never really needed to, no da?) He wanted to make up for the rape incident. _But how…_

Later That Day

The doctor released Heero from the hospital, so Tay decided to treat everyone to lunch at the diner she worked at. Well, everyone, save Trowa who was still in the unconscious state. Although Heero was still upset and embarrassed about the other night, he was a tad bit hungry.

"So," Duo started to ask, "Why are we here?"

Groans emitted from the rest of the group.

"We are here for a fabulous lunch cooked by me." Tay answered.

"Yah, about that, do I have to…um…pay for lunch?" he asked with a sweat-drop forming.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

They all laughed and turned down a street as they walked, when a hand shot out and pulled Relena down a back alley.

"What do you…" Relena started to ask but stopped when she realized it was Heero. "Oh, it's only you. You gave me quite a start…"

"Um, Relena," Heero began, his stoic mask dissolving into nervousness. "I-I wanted to apologize for before…you know…with Willow…"

Relena placed her finger on Heero's lips to silence the boy before he went to far. "That wasn't what you had in mind. So it never happened."

"But…it did happen! I was there…and she was there…"

"Did you want to?"

"Well, no…but…" Heero stammered.

"Than it never, ever happened. So don't worry about it." She answered. Heero felt relieved as he stepped closer to Relena, making both of them feel somehow awkward. Relena began to blush brightly, closed her eyes and said, "Um, Heero…that's a little close…"but never finished when she felt Heero's lips touch hers (damn I wish that would be me instead of her…). She was nervous at first, but then surrendered to the passion swelling within her. So she let all of her emotions out as she kissed him back with the same lovingness that he had shown her (aww crap. Now it sounds like a shojo…). A few happy seconds later, he stopped the kiss.

"Um, Relena." Heero began.

"Yes."

"What would happen if people found out about this?" His voice was filled with worry as Relena lifted her head to look in his Prussian blue eyes. "We shouldn't do this then. I mean, not that it's a bad thing, but what if someone found out? We would never hear the end of it. But I love you and I want to be with you…"

"Then we won't let them find out." She smirked.

"I also wanted to give you this." Heero said with a surprised tone of voice suggesting to Relena that he had forgotten to tell her something important. He fished a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Relena. She took it and was about to open it when Heero told her that it was for later. So they decided to head back to the diner. But they had been silently followed.

"So, what. Did you guys get lost or something?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"That's not very nice, Duo." Tay said from behind the counter holding a spatula and wearing an apron.

The diner was a bout the size of a McDonalds. It was filled with Red marble colored tables and a little Jukebox in the corner playing a slow Sinatra song (i.e. Fly Me to the Moon).

After they ate, the boys headed off to the hospital, while the girls went off to each one's home. Once Relena got through the door, she pulled out her letter and read it.

_Relena,_

_Tonight, I will come over at approximately 8:30. You'll see what will happen after._

_Heero_

She couldn't help but smile. Heero was coming over for the first time not for business. Then she was overcome with a surprise. _What time is it?!? _She searched frantically around the room for the clock. She spotted it but I read the worst time she ever saw: 8:25.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The scream echoed through the house, almost causing the china and glass to break.

5 minutes later

A knock was heard to Relena's misfortune. She was almost finished getting ready. She decided just to leave her hair down instead of taking more time to put it up. She flew down the stairs and opened the door. Heero stood in the doorway looking very dashing in his…his…well…his cram school uniform.

"Sorry. Cram class went a little late." He said.

"Since when do you go to cram school?"

"Two days ago."

"Ah. Well, do please come in." Relena said as she bade him into her house.

They talked for a few minutes about normal things like school, the weather, etc. Then they retreated into Relena's room for some ice cream and cake that took a while because Heero was having trouble figuring out how many pieces should be on the cake. Relena gave up and just pushed his head into the cake. When he pulled his head up, his entire face was covered in frosting. He wiped off cake remains from his eyes and mouth until Relena burst out laughing.

"So, you think that's funny?" Heero said menacingly. He walked over to her and smeared the cake all over her face and arms. She squealed in response and threw ice cream at him, pegging him square in the throat. He sounded like he was choking, so Relena ran over there and apologized for being careless when she heard snickering from beneath her. She looked down to see Heero smiling and holding back peals of laughter. He couldn't hold it in anymore so he burst into laughter that came to an immediate stop when Relena snuck a kiss on him. He stopped out of shock, but relaxed and pushed her up so they could sit up straight. They separated and Relena sat on the bed. Heero started walking towards her, his eyes hungry for love when….

BANG.

Heero's eyes got wide as her gazed at her and fell forward into her arms. She looked up and saw a mysterious man in a dark brown suit with a patch that read: PSA. _PSA? What does PSA stand for? _Relena thought. The man reached down and hit her on the back of her head with his concealed gun.

"Take 01. Leave the girl of his dreams a ransom note of death." A deep booming voice said. A group of men emerged out of the darkness laughing. Two of them picked up Heero with ease (well, come on. He is skinny…). Another put Relena in her bed with the note on her pillow.

She woke up the next day feeling a little drowsy. She found the note after coming out of the bathroom. After reading it, Relena only had three thoughts in her head: Who were they? Why Heero? Why not me?

Author's note:

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Truly, deeply, very, very sorry for not updating sooner. I had two projects for English class, a notebook to finish for History, packing to begin (I'm moving soon), and I had to wait for my sister to finish her report. At least I wasn't laying…around…um…can I call a prewritten writer's block? Does such a thing exist? Anyways, if the next chapter isn't up by the 3rd week in February, then you'll have to wait until my computer is set up in my new house. Again, I apologize for the long wait!

Jaa Ne!

Heero


	6. Living With the Demon

Heero's Unfortunate Destiny

"_Take 01. Leave the girl of his dreams a ransom note of death." A deep booming voice said. A group of men emerged out of the darkness laughing. Two of them picked up Heero with ease. Another put Relena in her bed with the note on her pillow. _

She woke up the next day feeling a little drowsy. She found the note after coming out of the bathroom. After reading it, Relena only had three thoughts in her head: Who were they? Why Heero? Why not me?

Chapter 6

"He's stirring." A fuzzy voice spoke. Heero opened his eyes, revealing an excruciatingly bright light. He looked away to let his eyes adjust to the brightness and tried to sit up. With much pain and difficulty, he realized that he was tied down to a table (you know, like in that one episode where he was kidnapped by Sally Po at the "treatment room on the 34th floor in the medical center in the south J.A.P. area.").

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." The voice said to Heero's right. Heero turned his head to see a man sporting a dark brown jacket, black shorts (no, not like Heero's spandex, even though they are pretty hot…naughty, naughty) and a black T-shirt. To Heero's surprise, the man was holding a knife. It wasn't coated in blood, but Heero had a sinking feeling that it would _very _soon. He heard a rip and felt the pressure on his ankles disappear, and then on his wrists. He was able to sit up but with difficulty. He felt his side with his hand and looked down as it all came back again. The shot, her scream, the fuzzy thought of a letter. A girl walked in wearing the same outfit as the man, but more clingy and tight to her body as well as a pair of dark sunglasses hiding her eyes from everybody.

"Hello, 01! Long time, no see!" she said in an extremely familiar tone. "I was beginning to think that I wouldn't see you again." _Where have I seen you before? _Heero thought.

"You don't remember me, huh, 01?" she said pointing to herself in a familiar way. _I know her! But, why does she look like me, but _Heero thought _as a girl? _

"My name, if you've forgotten, is Liliana. At least, that's my code name. It was given to me by my caretaker, a certain person who you will never know, no matter how hard you dig," she said turning, flipping her dark brown hair and lowering the glasses revealing her familiar color eyes, a Prussian color, just like Heero's and finishing with: "brother." She turned on her heel returning the glasses to the bridge of her nose and left the room leaving Heero dumbfounded.

"Nice girl, Liliana. She's very smart, maybe even smarter than you, 01. Your twin is the best girl I've ever met." Heero looked at the man with a look illuminating his question he dare not speak.

"Yes, 01. Your twin sister. You do have one. By the way, my code name is Reaper. Jon Reaper." He said shaking Heero's hand. "Tell me your code name, 01. Calling you 01 gets very annoying."

"It's," Heero began nervously, mentally deciding whether or not it was a good idea telling his name or not, "Heero. Heero Yui."

"Well, nice to meet you, Heero Yui," Reaper said shaking Heero's hand. "You'll like it here. I guarantee it. Well, unless you're afraid of being stuck with a needle or being tested on." He called behind his back as he walked out of the room. Two men entered once he left that securely tied him down again to the table, pulled out a syringe, filled it to the top with a blue liquid and stuck it into Heero's vulnerable neck. Heero gasped for air, his Prussian eyes slowly losing focus, and fading into a mixed blue color and he lost consciousness.

"Good-night, brother." Liliana said gloomily. She looked down momentarily but looked up again as a bright light emitted from the room, reflecting off her dark sunglasses, and she heard a scream of pain echo throughout the entire encampment, and she could only feel sorry for him.

Once Relena awoke, she called the Preventers office for help to find her beloved. They looked into the happenings to search for the fingerprints of Heero's captor. After months of thoroughly searching the room and the rooms in the house, they came across some fingerprints. Of course, Duo was eccentric.

"We just found a clue!" he exclaimed, breaking out into the 'We just found one of Blue's Clues' song, driving everyone mad.

"Shut up, kisama!" Wufei exclaimed.

Duo whimpered and started to match fingerprints, humming the song still.

"Oh, found one!" he said a few minutes later.

"Who?" everyone asked, running towards the screen.

"Name: Unknown. Alias: Reaper. He's in a Mafia like-thing." He answered.

"What's the name of this Mafia?" Relena asked.

"The PSA." He answered, beaming, and _still_ humming the annoying song of doom.

"…And that would be?" Quatre asked, rolling his hands, signifying that he needed more information.

"The Perfect Soldier Association. Location: Unknown." Duo answered, bopping his head to his continuous humming.

"Maxwell…" Wufei threatened.

"Awlright, all right. Sheesh!"

They headed out to find the whereabouts for Reaper's hideout. (Is that worded wrong?)

"Let's Go!"

One month later…

A badly scarred Heero strayed from his small room out onto the chilled balcony. All of the balconies were hooked together in the building. Guards patrolled the balconies at all times of day. He walked out and peered out into the ocean, the only soothing thing in 50 miles. He looked at the sunset and sighed, then breathed in sharply. It hurt to breathe. Reaper had inflicted pain each day to his body, worse than any type of pain he had ever had to bear. Even worse than emotional pain. He looked at his arms; they were covered in bruises and burns, and a lot, lot of cuts and scratches. He was wearing his normal outfit with one of the PSA jackets that was big on his skinny body.

"Having fun?" Liliana asked. Heero turned and winced.

"You like doing that. Just to see me wince, huh?" he answered.

"You bet."

"What are you doing here, Liliana? I thought you weren't you not allowed to come to my area."

"Dinner time. Make use of it. Unlike this time, if you don't eat it, you'll starve. New orders from Reaper." She said, cocking her head and winking. She lived to see him squirm at Reaper's name. "Come."

"You go on ahead, it's almost over." Heero said, turning slowly back to the nearing sunset.

"Ima, nii-chan." She ordered. Heero sighed again and turned to leave. Reaper would yell if he were late. They walked down the line of patios to the dinning hall. Reaper stood at the door waiting for them to eat.

"Hungry, Yui?"

"Hn." He said, glancing up at Reaper momentarily. Reaper had a smug look on his face making Heero nervous. Maybe he shouldn't eat. It might be poisoned. But Reaper wouldn't be the kind of guy to poison an ex-PSA agent. He might get pissed, so Heero sat down and started to eat.

"Not too many words tonight, huh, Heero." His sister said staring at him wolf down the food, trying to hard to act like he wasn't hungry.

"Hn."

"Speak, boy." Reaper said.

Heero looked up at Reaper with his mouth full. "Spit it out, boy!" Reaper said, clearly getting angry, smacking him on the back of his head, almost choking on his dinner.

"Sorry, sir." Heero said, swallowing the remainder of his dinner quickly.

Once everyone finished, Heero began walking out to the patio, but was pulled into another room by an extremely powerful grip. Heero thought he squealed for a second before seeing whom it was pulling him inside the dimly lit room.

"Hey, hey, don't attack me, buddy!" a familiar voice murmured in his ear. Heero looked up to see Duo holding onto his shoulders, keeping him still.

"D-Duo?" Heero asked with a little hope rising in his voice.

"Yeah, and everyone else, except a certain someone who couldn't keep her mouth shut about peace…" The braided boy answered.

They abruptly stopped when Heero heard Reaper start yelling for Heero to come out. Heero hid in the shadows and felt like he was going to die. The other boys got nervous really quick.

"Come out now, boy! Don't hide from me!" Reaper yelled, furiously flinging open doors in the hallway. Closer and closer until Heero couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up and opened the door and walked out.

"Heero, come back!" Wufei hissed, but all too late.

Heero was met by Reaper who began yelling in his face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, boy? Tell me that now!" Heero couldn't answer. Reaper started shaking and his arm swept out of no where and punched Heero in his stomach, two of his fingers released his fist and he pressed them into one of Heero's open wounds, causing him to cough up small amounts of blood. Heero slowly stood up after a few seconds and began to limp away. "Don't you walk away from me, boy!"

"Your not my father, Reaper, so leave me the hell alone!" Heero said enraged at Reaper for causing him more pain.

"You don't know that, now, do you?" Reaper said with some dignity and reassurance in his voice. Everyone gasped.

Heero turned to Liliana, "Is this true, sister?" She looked down and began to cry silent tears.

"Sister? Heero has a sister?" Quatre whispered in the safety of the closet to his dumbfounded comrades.

"His sister **_can't_** be that hot. There's no way! I'm jealous for some reason!" Duo answered.

"Yes, it's true." Liliana said at last.

Reaper snickered "Even the girl doesn't like dishing out surprises. Now, boy, go back to your quarters, we'll discuss this later." A basket fell in the closet where the other boys were hiding making everyone look at the slightly open door. "Now, what do we have here?" he said with a smirk. Heero was afraid that they were going to be caught. _Not like me, don't let them be like me!_

Reaper laughed at his fortune. He leaned to open the door and said, "Now what do we ha…" but he didn't finish because Heero came out of no where with a stick he used to hit him in the head with.

"Run, quickly before he gets you!" Heero warned as he led them out. He took about three steps forward when a hand shot out and grabbed his foot. Heero gasped, tripped, and fell. He turned to see why Reaper's code name was Reaper: he had turned into a monster! Heero was visibly horrified by the makeshift hand holding on to him with a grip of iron. The others had stopped as soon as they heard Heero fall. Heero tried to pull himself up as he was slid closer to the oni. All of them could tell that Heero was using all of his strength, and rushed to help him.

"Yamate! Stay there! Don't get yourselves more involved than you already are!" Heero slid closer and closer until he was actually touching the hideous body. Reaper laughed at Heero's struggle to get out of his humungous hands.

"Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu!" Heero yelled as Reaper opened his giant maw revealing rows of bloodstained teeth. He licked his teeth and pulled Heero in close for a bite.

_This won't end well…_ Heero thought. He sighed and decided that this was his end, no more battles for Heero Yui. _No family…_

His thoughts scattered when the worse happened.

_**Crunch.**_


	7. The Truth at the Hosptial

Author's Note!

I would and probably should have written sometime last week since I was on Spring break. But I didn't. Anyways, this chapter will contain some tear-wrenching scenes, blood, death, and well…other stuff that I can't really think of. Maybe a surprise ending… (Raised eyebrow) Enjoy! Oh yeah, my nee-chan said that the direct Japanese Hiragana translation of Heero's name is spelt Hiiro Yui. The sign for 'hi' is lengthened by a line next to the character making it a double 'I'. End Lesson.

Click here for story.

"Yamate! Stay there! Don't get yourselves more involved than you already are!" Heero slid closer and closer until he was actually touching the hideous body. Reaper laughed at Heero's struggle to get out of his humungous hands.

"_Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu!" Heero yelled as Reaper opened his giant maw revealing rows of bloodstained teeth. He licked his teeth and pulled Heero in close for a bite._

_This won't end well… Heero thought. He sighed and decided that this was his end, no more battles for Heero Yui. No family…_

_His thoughts scattered when the worse happened._

_**Crunch.**_

Heero's Unfortunate Destiny 7

Heero shut his eyes from the noise of breaking bones. He felt his arm and shoulder ooze with blood, but he heard something that he didn't expect.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!" Liliana screamed. Heero looked to see a bloody stump where her arm was. She was laying on the floor unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

"Damn it! Now one hurts anyone without the consent of the God of Death!" Duo screeched, yanking the pistol from his belt and open fired on the demon, desperately trying not to hit Heero. Heero felt the insufferable grip on his skinny body loosen until it let him free and he collapsed to the floor panting and wheezing. Then, he saw everything slowly turn to black as he lost consciousness.

He awoke several hours later in an infirmary. His whole body hurt. He sat up, ignoring any hurt that he was having. He looked to his arm, which hurt the worst. It was entirely covered in bandages, but blood was still seeping through. He jumped when he heard the door open to the room. It was the gang. Relena looked sad and pissed at the same time.

"Where have you been, Heero? Why didn't you try to contact us from where they had kidnapped you? Tell me, Heero!" she demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, little missy, Heero's in no condition to be forced to talk." Sally said entering the room in a doctor's outfit. "I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready."

That's when Heero remembered what had happened. At that time, only one thought entered his mind. _Liliana_. Where was she? Why was she bleeding? Why wasn't she with Relena or anyone else?

"Where's Liliana?" Heero said after a while.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask." Sally answered gloomily.

"**What happened to her?" **Heero demanded grabbing on to Sally's coat suddenly. He was forced to let go as soon as he clenched his fist since a pain shot through his whole arm. "What the hell…" he said before seeing all of their frightened faces.

"Dude, do you not remember what happened?" Duo asked, concerned for his friend's health.

"…Not really…it's really fuzzy…" Heero said, pausing to remember.

FLASHBACK

**Crunch**.

Heero felt like he was dying but Liliana had received the majority of the bite. As she was bitten, Heero's shoulder was a little in the way, getting hardly any wounds. Liliana's arm was caught in Reaper's razor sharp jaws that flung her around until she was flown to the floor. At that point she had screamed and Heero had passed out. Reaper, shot in between the eyes by Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa slowly let go of Heero after almost squeezing him to death. After a few seconds, Reaper died in his 'scary, demon form' said Duo. They pulled Heero from the carcass and Liliana off the floor that was chocking back tears of pain. But they had already streaked her face. Her right arm was bleeding immensely and everyone was afraid that she was going to die before they got to a hospital. But they had made it in time.

END FLASHBACK

"What room number?" Heero said after a few seconds of silence.

"What…oh…um…number 287." Sally said snapping out of her thoughts.

Heero bolted out of bed just to stumble and fall on his face. Thankfully, he was still wearing the PSA clothes; otherwise Duo would've had a field day. He got up and ran down the hall with a lot of difficulty. When he reached the room, he had successfully knocked down four doctors, six patients and two bystanders. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He was shaking the handle that wouldn't move. Quatre gracefully walked to the door and slid his hand on the access switch and a click was heard.

"Thanks." Heero said as he opened the door and ran in, tripping on the bed and flipping over it entirely. He stood up pretending nothing happened. Then he remembered why he was there and he limped to his sister's side.

Liliana was sleeping soundly. She had a few covered scratches on her face and her shoulder was bandaged. Heero moved to pull down the blanket but Sally slapped his hand before he could do it.

"You really shouldn't do it. It's for your own good." She said but Heero brushed it off and pulled down the blanket. His eyes went wide as he saw his sister's arm almost entirely missing.

"What…happened…?"

"Her arm…it was beyond our care. If we didn't amputate it, she would have died of an infection. I'm sorry." Sally replied dimly.

"I see."

Liliana stirred and Heero lightened up as she opened her eyes. "Brother…I did all I could so you wouldn't die…"she said weakly.

"No, no, no you did more than anyone. You were brave in the face of extreme danger. But everything's alright now." Heero replied wearily. He turned to Sally and said "I'll stay with her tonight. No buts." He turned and sat down in a chair. "It'll be alright…" And with that he fell asleep. But his dreams weren't pleasant.

He dreamt that he had died and would never go to Heaven because he had killed so many people. The Devil was torturing him for it as his eternal punishment. The Devil picked up a sword an plunged it into him…

He awoke with a start. It was only a dream. A doctor was sticking a syringe into his arm. But, wait…

"Your not Sally…" He replied sleepily.

"No, not even close." An all too familiar voice said next to him. He looked at the 'doctor's' face and saw the worst people he could see. It was Willow and Agatha standing next to him. Heero was mortified as that horrifying night flashed before his eyes. The bed, the room, her body pressed against his. He couldn't take the images and looked away from her.

Willow leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You're mine," she lustfully bit his ear, "forever…" Then she grabbed his hands and kissed him forcefully on his lips until he couldn't breathe. _Not again…_ When she let go, he had begun to bleed. He saw his world fall apart into blackness. _No, no, I must fight it…_

"Take him to the limo." Agatha said once Heero was unconscious. Willow seductively licked her lips in thoughts of what she was planning for his future.

"Now, Willow, wait until later to start with the sleepover." She paused and looked at Willow, whose face was gleaming, "for eternity."

TBC

AN

I'm soooooooo mean, eh? Thanks to you Tail, I could finish the chapter today. Yippee! Anyways, the next chapter should be longer and with a new, extended scene with Heero and Willow in a special room where she will "torture" him. hint hint I should upload the next one soon!

Heero


	8. SexEd with Teacher Willow

Author's Note

Here's the next chapter. This one shall be the last, unfortunately. But just think, there will be another one, I promise!

Heero's Unfortunate Destiny 8

"_No, not even close." An all too familiar voice said next to him. He looked at the 'doctor's' face and saw the worst people he could see. It was Willow and Agatha standing next to him. Heero was mortified as that horrifying night flashed before his eyes. The bed, the room, her body pressed against his. He couldn't take the images and looked away from her. _

_Willow leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You're mine," she lustfully bit his ear, "forever…" Then she grabbed his hands and kissed him forcefully on his lips until he couldn't breathe. Not again… When she let go, he had begun to bleed. He saw his world fall apart into blackness. No, no, I must fight it…_

"_Take him to the limo." Agatha said once Heero was unconscious. Willow seductively licked her lips in thoughts of what she was planning for his future._

"_Now, Willow, wait until later to start with the sleepover." She paused and looked at Willow, whose face was gleaming, "for eternity."_

The Next Day

When Heero woke up, he was in a strange room. It looked like a bedroom, but it had a dungeon feel to it. The room was dark and candle lit. The curtains were hued dark red in attempts to shade out the sun. The sheets on the bed were the same color and so was the rug on the floor. In the corner, there was an odd-looking torture device suspended in the air. Heero was sickened at the thought of what it was used for. Suddenly, the door opened and in strolled Willow and Agatha. Willow was wearing a green to match her flaming red hair. The dress looked like a bathing suit with a skirt attached to the end. Her eyes sparkled as she thought of what she was planning for him. She walked over and pulled up his chin with two fingers, and then slapped him hard.

"That's for sending me to jail…" she said after letting go. She turned to the door leaving Heero dumbfounded on the bed. "If you are hungry," she began, snapping her fingers, calling for a couple of servants to enter the room carrying food on different platters, "then eat. I will return in an hour. I want you fully ready by then." And with that, she flipped her hair and exited the room.

"Are you sure he will eat, Agatha? He doesn't seem to like the food they've prepared." Willow asked when she got into the monitor room where Agatha was waiting.

"Oh, he'll eat. He hasn't eaten in a few days, so he's probably hungry." She answered.

Two Hours Later

Willow re-entered the room and confronted Heero. Her eyes were like fire and consumed with lust. _Okay_, Heero thought, _she's going a little bit spazo…_walked towards him and snapped causing five armed men to come in and wrestle him into the torture device that Heero was nervous about.

"Heh, heh, heh. Now, for my interrogation!" She yelled, throwing her hands up seductively. "And for the witness…" She walked over to him, so close that she could feel him breathe. She caressed his red cheek with her gloved hand and licked it. Heero just stood there, staring into nothingness. His eyes were full of sadness and guilt as he let her do what she was going to do.

Willow smirked and reached down to Heero's chest and began to unbutton his shirt. "Oh, I almost forgot." She murmured, letting go of his shirt and turning to a stereo. She hit the 'on' and the 'play' button as a song from Moulin Rouge came on. "This one's my favorite, "She said, pausing as the music started, "especially in times like this." She continued to unbutton his shirt as the words were sung:

_His eyes upon your face,_

_His hand upon your hand,_

_His lips caress your skin._

_It's more than I can stand!_

_Oh!_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!_

_You're free to leave me,_

_But just don't deceive me,_

_And please, believe me when I say_

_I love you!_

She ripped off his shirt, completely done with unbuttoning it. She began to kiss his neck and his smooth chest. She began to leave bruises as Heero began to moan with sadness. She leaned up and began to kiss his lips until he couldn't breathe. When she let go, Heero was gasping for air. She moved down and slowly undid his pants and pulling them down. She pulled off her own outfit and pulled his member into her. She pressed herself against him slowly at first to see his general reaction. He moaned as she thrusted faster and faster making the both of them moan.

She stopped to catch her breath for a few seconds and moved quicker and with more lust in her movements. Heero began panting and coughing as she moved him forcefully. Finally, he cracked. He began to moan loudly without trying to restrain himself. Feeling tears fall, he panted more and hung his head.

"We're not done yet, lovely." Willow said, removing Heero from inside her. She leaned over and kissed him roughly making him lurch back from the shock. His lungs felt like bursting and that he was going to die. Willow stood up and dressed herself. She looked at the wall and pulled off a whip. "Now, lovely, since you did horribly in our little interrogation, you shall suffer the consequences. And with that, there was whipping sounds and moans of pain throughout the building.

Meanwhile, At The Hospital…

"What? Gone? How could he have gone?" Duo yelled at the doctors.

"It's like he just…" Relena sadly said, "…vanished…"

Wufei ran into the room and turned on the TV, "You guys have got to see this!"

Click. The TV turned on. It was on a newscast.

"_And now we go to the scene of a recent breakout from the state penitentiary where convicts Agatha Horidance and Willow Vitiate escaped out of custody…" _Click. Wufei turned off the TV.

"They must have Heero and are doing something not worthwhile to him…" Quatre said, stopping before Relena could get any sadder. "Don't be sad we'll get him back," Relena nodded and left the room. "Hopefully." He added quietly once she left.

The End 

To Be Continued in the next series:

The Demon Prince 


End file.
